Of Rose Brides And Eternity
by Utena Himemiya
Summary: Ch 1 UP!SaionjiXUtena. Saionji wants something eternal, and for that he needs the Rose Bride, but what happens when the Rose Bride turns out to be Tenjou Utena? How will they get through this odd predicament?


**A/N: Here is my multi-chapter UtenaXSaionji fanfic. Here I go with this little idea. Chapters might come a bit slow, after all, don't you see how much I write?**

**Basic information.**

**Title: Of Rose Brides and Eternity**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author: Utena Himemiya**

**Pairings: SaionjiXUtena**

**Type: AU-ish**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary: SaionjiXUtena. Saionji wants something eternal, and for that he needs the Rose Bride, but what happens when the Rose Bride turns out to be Tenjou Utena? How will they get through this odd predicament?**

**Things to consider: Combination of the anime and manga storylines, plus a little imagination.**

**Of Rose Brides and Eternity**

**By: Utena Himemiya**

**Chapter 1: Revival**

Pale hands beat on the class coffin with all of their might, pounding and pounding, to the point of drawing blood, in which the crimson flows in a steady pace, running down the transparent surface of the coffin, tinting it in a beautiful shade of rose pink.

Finally, getting her strength, the pink haired woman; former prince of many, was able to shatter the coffin that held the Vice President of the Student Council, Kyouichi Saionji.

He had been the first one she found amongst the coffins that were dispersed around the area.

Pieces of the coffin flew everywhere as the Utena sunk to the ground, worn out from beating on the coffin. She lay, panting on the floor as the green haired man fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He was disorientated and groggy from being put under the spell of enchanted sleep.

The pink haired bride panted to herself, then pushed herself up with her well-built arms and drug herself over to the fallen prince, who moved ever so slightly.

As Saionji stirred awake, Utena collapsed beside of him.

"Saionji, wake up." She said smally as the mass of green hair made a small grunting noise in response.

He let his head fall limply over and opened his eyes fully as he awoke to mounds of pink silk. His eyes came more into focus as he saw it was Utena, wearing the Rose Bride gown that Akio had put her in.

"Tenjou…?" Words escaped from pale lips in a mixture of confusion and tire.

The mass of pink hair moved around him, some of the tips brushing against his skin, ticking pale flesh.

Suddenly, he felt a grip on his right shoulder, shaking him slightly. In his surreal state, he could hear her say his name repetitively.

Amethyst eyes widened at the sudden jolts his body was experiencing. He slowly rose up to see Utena in his lap, her hair disheveled around the golden Rose Bride crown, placed atop of her head. Her dress of light pink flowing around her like an enchanting wind.

"What are you doing here?" The kendoist asked as he sat up slowly, Utena falling into his lap.

"You have to help me." The pink haired woman told him. "I came all this way to find you."

"What about Touga?" Saionji asked her.

"He told me to leave him behind. I know I can't face Akio alone, so I freed you from the coffin that End of the World put you in. I know we've been rivals up until now, and even if you can't put things behind you…I know how bad you wanted Something Eternal, and now…Maybe I can help you get it. You're so close now…"

"Why should I help you? I don't believe in something eternal." He said simply.

The pink haired prince looked down, thinking about how it was partially her fault that Saionji felt the way he did, and couldn't help but feeling guilt on her part.

She now realized many things and she had matured if even a little.

The pink haired bride looked down at the dress she had taken from Anthy, and combined both guilt's made a face of anguish. She had taken her friend's dress and position as Rose Bride, causing her to be sealed away in a glass coffin, but she would have to duel Akio in order to get her friend back, in order to do that, she would need the help of someone else, because Akio still had power over her body and could make her follow his every whim.

There was a rumbling noise, as both male and female faces shot up. "Ugh…" Saionji sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this now. This whole place is falling apart."

Utena got up slowly and tiredly, trying to keep her footing up, but she couldn't for long and fell, but to her surprise her arm was caught by a strong hand. Robin's egg eyes looked up and met with amethyst.

It was Saionji.

"Saionji…Thank you." She smiled.

He helped her up and then sat back down.

Utena made a face of bewilderment.

"Huh?"

She turned to Saionji. "What's going on? Why didn't we get up and keep moving?"

The green haired man looked at her. "Think about it, if we got up and tried to face him now, we'd loose. Both of us aren't strong enough to face him right now."

"But can we really afford to wait?" She asked.

"Would you quit being so hard headed and listen to me for once?" Saionji asked with a singing edge to his voice that made the fallen princess wince and look down.

"I suppose your right." She said, and upon looking down, she noticed that she was in Saionji's lap.

She blinked.

Surely this can't be? In _Saionji's_lap? Robin's egg blue eyes blinked yet again. A face of added confusion resulted from this.

_'Saionji?' _She thought. _'But why?__ Even after all that's happened. You're still willing to help me. You know, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to…'_

The green haired man looked around at the shattered remains of the coffin. Fragments of eternity.

Fragments of the eternity that he could have had, stuck in an ageless coffin. He looked to the girl, which was now in his lap.

He realized that she had saved him as well, though she was clad in the dress, he found his mind asking one thing.

_'Who's the princess now?'_

TBC

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my little Rose Bride fanfic. This takes place later on the Akio Arc, and for now it's mostly manga based. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think. It's my first attempt at a multi-chapter UXSai fanfic.**

**Thanks in advance for reading.**


End file.
